


Herran haltuun

by valastaja



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valastaja/pseuds/valastaja
Summary: Aatos Armas Määtällä oli tapana ottaa mukisematta vastaan, mitä elämä hänelle sattui heittämään.
Relationships: Yrjö Lahtinen/Määttä
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Rikos ja rangaistus

**Author's Note:**

> Ripari-AU näin kaksi vuotta myöhemmin julkaistun uusimman osansa kera nyt täälläkin! Jätin vielä auki lukujen määrän, koska tässä oli tarkoitus olla neljä osaa, ja vaikka en koskaan saanut kolmatta kirjoitettua niin edelleen pieni toivo elää sielussa että joskus vielä repäisen ja teen sen. Tarina on nyt kuitenkin Määtän kannalta kerrottu loppuun.

Määtällä ei ollut mitään vahvaa mielipidettä rippikoulusta. Hän oli mennyt, kun ei ollut sen suurempaa syytä olla menemättä. Joutihan sitä, kesäloma oli pitkä ja leiri vain kahden viikon mittainen. Voisi siellä olla ihan hauskaakin. Ja ainakin sukulaisilta saisi hyvät rahat konfirmaation jälkeen.

Ei hänellä ollut vahvaa mielipidettä uskonnostakaan. Jos tuolla pilven päällä joku kaikkivaltias ukko kökötti, ei hän ollut paljon Aatoksen elämää häirinnyt olemassaolollaan. Ei ollut lähettänyt ihmeitä tai näkyjä sen paremmin kuin taivaallisia rangaistuksiakaan, vaikka oli Aatos elämänsä aikana jokusen kerran lausunut turhaan ”Herran, sinun Jumalasi nimen”.

Riparille Aatos oli mennyt samalla asenteella kuin hän luovi elämän läpi yleensäkin: Katsotaan, mitä tapahtuu. Ei liikoja odotuksia, mutta ei paineitakaan. Saattaisihan sieltä löytyä uusia kavereita, tai sitten ei. Ei sen niin väliksi, kyllä Aatoksella oli niitäkin jo valmiiksi sen verran, mitä tarvitsi. Kaverit vain sattuivat olemaan vuotta-paria vanhempia, joten he olivat jo suorittaneet kirkollisen oppivelvollisuutensa.

Leirin alussa heidät oli jaettu sattumanvaraisesti neljän hengen mökkeihin, tytöt ja pojat tietenkin erikseen, etteivät nuoret vain joutuisi kiusaukseen harrastaa syntiä. Isoset nukkuivat omassa kahdeksan hengen mökissään ja ohjaajilla oli yksityishuoneet leirikeskuksen päärakennuksessa.

Aatoksen kanssa samaan majoitusmökkiin oli sattunut varsin sekalainen seurakunta. Rahikainen, jonka syntisiä taipumuksia eivät hillinneet sen enempää yövahdit kuin sukupuolisegregaatio, koska tämä oli taitava hiippailemaan ja ilmeisestikin seksuaalisesti kiinnostunut lähes mistä tahansa, millä oli pulssi. Lehto, joka vihasi uskontoa, ihmisiä ja ylipäänsä suurin piirtein kaikkea. Ja viimeisenä mutta myös vähäisimpänä Riitaoja, joka puolestaan tuntui pelkäävän useimpia asioita eikä kaikesta päätellen ollut koskaan aiemmin ollut montaa yötä poissa kotoa.

Vaikka niin erilaiset persoonat tuskin olisivat normaaliolosuhteissa päätyneet toistensa seuraan, samassa mökissä nukkuminen teki Määtästä, Lehdosta ja Rahikaisesta jonkinlaisen enemmän tai vähemmän dynaamisen trion. Aatoksen puolesta Riitaojakin olisi saanut olla mukana porukassa, mutta Lehdolla tuntui verenpaine menevän katosta läpi pelkästä pojan näkemisestä. Eikä Riitaoja näyttänyt edes haluavan olla mukana missään pahuuksissa, mikä taas oli suurin osa Rahikaisen ehdottamista ajanviettotavoista.

Naapurimökissä nukkuivat ja usein kolmikon seuraan liittyivät kaikesta uskonnollisesta paatoksesta suuresti huvittuva meemikuningas Vanhala, vilkkaasti säksättävällä Turun murteellaan kaikkea kommentoiva Hietanen, hyvin vasemmistolainen ja vannoutunut ateisti Lahtinen, sekä Honkajoki, josta ei voinut olla varma, oliko tämä eksentrinen nero vai pelkästään eksentrinen.

Jostain syystä leirin pojat olivat alkaneet kutsua toisiaan sukunimillä jo leiriä edeltävissä tapaamisissa. Tapa oli kai lähtenyt siitä, että Lehto oli esitellyt itsensä pelkästään Lehdoksi pakollisilla esittäytymiskierroksilla ja käytti muistakin vain sukunimiä. Siitä oli tullut jonkinlainen miehisen yhteisöllisyyden osoitus, sillä leirin tyttöjä kutsuttiin etunimillä. Toisaalta myös kaikkien vihaamaa, tiukkapipoista apuopettaja Lammiota sanottiin Lammioksi, mutta nimi lausuttiin aina inhoa tihkuvalla äänensävyllä, joka teki selväksi, että tämä ei kuulunut poikien veljelliseen porukkaan.

Myös nuorisopastori Kaarnaa, kirkkoherra Sarastietä ja poikaisosia kutsuttiin sukunimillä, lukuun ottamatta Tassua, jota kutsuttiin vain Tassuksi. Jopa ohjaajat kutsuivat häntä Tassuksi, vaikka käyttivät muista etunimiä, joten kukaan ei tiennyt tämän oikeaa nimeä.

Tassusta puhuttaessa ei voinut olla mainitsematta Rokkaa, ja toisinpäin. Nämä olivat erottamaton kaksikko, joista Rokka oli lähes taukoamatta myös toisen puolesta puhuva ja tätä jatkuvasti hyysäävä osapuoli, kun taas Tassu oli hiljainen, puhui enimmäkseen vain Rokalle ja oli tämän hyysättävänä. Koskela oli rauhallinen ja harvasanainen isonen, josta kaikki leiriläiset pitivät, koska hän tuntui aidosti olevan heidän puolellaan. Mielosesta sen sijaan ei pidetty, sillä tämä käytti isosen auktoriteettiaan määräilyyn ja tärkeilyyn. Sen lisäksi tämä oli maininnut joskus, ettei pitänyt koirista, mikä oli kaikkien mielestä vähintäänkin epäilyttävää ja merkki mahdollisesta psykopatiasta.

Tyttöisosissa oli oma erottamaton kaksikkonsa, Lyyti ja Tyyne, jotka tuntuivat myös olevan hyviä ystäviä Rokan ja Tassun kanssa. Lyyti oli tarmokas ja kipakka mutta lämmin persoona, kun taas Tyyne oli lempeä mutta pinnan alla ilkikurinen ja huumorintajuinen. Heidän lisäkseen oli vielä kaunis, suorasukainen ja ketään kumartelematon Vera, joka harrasti flamencoa – hän esitteli joskus iltaohjelmissa heille taitojaan – ja oli hyvin monen leiriläisen päiväuni. 

**

Aatos ei olisi etukäteen aavistanut, että hänestä tulisi yksi leirin ”pahoista pojista”, koska hänellä ei varsinaisesti ollut koskaan ollut mitään suurta tarvetta kapinoida sääntöjä vastaan. Kuitenkin Rahikaisen oveluus ja opportunismi, Lehdon auktoriteettiviha ja uhkarohkeus sekä Määtän tapa ikään kuin validoida toisten huonot ideat ”mikä jottei, samapa tuo” -asenteellaan saivat yhdessä aikaan kemiallisen reaktion, jonka lopputuloksena oli paljon rikottuja tai vähintäänkin erittäin pitkälle venytettyjä sääntöjä, läheltä piti -tilanteita ja myös muutamia kiinnijäämisiä.

Muistettavin näistä tapauksista oli eräs yö, kun Rahikainen keksi haluavansa pizzaa. Pojat tiesivät, että muutaman kilometrin päässä leiripaikasta oli kebab-pizzeria, koska bussi oli ajanut sen ohi tuodessaan heidät. He myös tiesivät, että leirialueelta poistuminen ja yöllä liikkuminen muualle kuin vessaan oli kiellettyä. Mökkien ulkopuolella partioi joko Lammio tai joku isosista vuoroittain ainakin aamukolmeen asti, mutta Rahikainen ei aikonut odotella niin kauaa pizzanhimossaan kärvistellen.

Siispä pojat kiipesivät vähän puolenyön jälkeen äänettömästi ulos ikkunasta ja kiersivät metsän kautta hiekkatielle, joka vei kohti isompaa tietä, sivistystä ja roskaruokaa.

He päätyivät ottamaan pizzat mukaan, koska mökkeihin tehtiin myös yleensä ainakin yksi tarkastuskäynti yössä, joten mitä nopeammin he pääsisivät takaisin sänkyihinsä viattoman näköisinä uinumaan, sitä pienemmällä todennäköisyydellä he jäisivät nalkkiin. Pizzat pitäisi piilottaa jonnekin ulos ja syödä myöhemmin, ettei yövahti haistaisi niitä tullessaan tekemään tupatarkastusta. Tosin söisivät he tietysti ensin vähän. 

Sinä yönä onni ei kuitenkaan ollut heidän puolellaan. Kolmikko oli kävelemässä hiekkatietä pizzalaatikoiden kanssa ja aikeissa juuri kääntyä metsän suojaan, kun taskulampun valokiila osui heihin. Lammio oli ollut kiertämässä leirialuetta ja sattunut sen laidalle juuri kun pojat olivat tulleet näköetäisyydelle.

He jähmettyivät ja ampaisivat sitten metsään kuin ajovaloihin jääneet peurat. Lammio huusi jotain heidän peräänsä ja lähti juoksemaan samaan suuntaan metsän laitaa pitkin, etteivät karkulaiset pääsisi hänen ohitseen. He eivät olleet varmoja, oliko heidät tunnistettu, mutta tajusivat silti pelin olevan menetetty. Vaikka he pääsisivät Lammion ohi ja takaisin mökkiinsä, ei olisi vaikea huomata, ketkä olivat olleet nukkumassa ja ketkä juosseet pitkin metsiä. He eivät kuitenkaan voineet luovuttaa, vaan takaa-ajo oli käytävä kunnialla loppuun saakka, joten he juoksivat. 

Metsässä oli pimeää ja juostessa täytyi keskittyä siihen, ettei kompastunut kiviin tai juuriin ja lentänyt turvalleen. Hetken kuluttua Aatos huomasikin, ettei enää nähnyt eikä kuullut Lehtoa ja Rahikaista, vaikka nämä olivat hetki sitten juosseet hänen edellään.

Hän pysähtyi ja katsoi ympärilleen. _Jaaha_. Ympäröivät puut näyttivät aika samalta kuin kaikki muutkin puut, joten siitä ei ollut juurikaan hyötyä. Metsän reunaa ei näkynyt, eikä Aatoksella ollut hajuakaan, kuinka kauas oli juossut. Toiset olivat varmaan kääntyneet jossain vaiheessa. Hän oli kuitenkin aka varma, että oli itse juossut suoraan, joten leirikeskuksen pitäisi olla jossain takana ja vasemmalla.

Ilman kiirettä Määttä lähti kävelemään takaisin päin ja kuulosteli samalla, josko jostain kuuluisi elämän ääniä. Jonkin ajan kuluttua hänen korviinsa kantautuikin Lammion kimakka nasaali, josta ei voinut erehtyä. Hän tupsahti ulos metsästä leirikeskuksen pallokentälle ja näki sen toisella puolella rikostoverinsa seisomassa Lammion läksytettävinä. Koskelakin oli paikalla, varmaan seuraavana vahtivuorossa. Määttä tallusti joukon jatkoksi juuri parahiksi todistamaan, kuinka Lehdon _no fucks given_ -asenne saavutti huippunsa ja suorastaan eeppiset mittasuhteet.

”Eikös Toivokaan tiennyt, ettei mökeistä saa poistua yöllä?” kysyi Lammio, ääni alentuvaa sarkasmia valuen.

”Tiesin.”

Jos Määtällä olisi ollut paineilmalla toimiva äänitorvi, nyt olisi ollut aika tuutata sitä niin pirusti.

”Mikä röyhkeys! Pesette huomenna vapaa-ajalla vessarakennuksen läpikotaisin, myös käsienpesupisteen. Nyt painutte nukkumaan, ja nämä pizzat takavarikoidaan.”

Rahikainen joutui luovuttamaan pizzalaatikot Lammiolle, joka marssi tiehensä. Pojat lähtivät ankeissa tunnelmissa majoitusmökkejä kohti Koskelan saattamina.

”Kato kun mä rupeen jotain paskahuussia kuuraamaan.” Lehto kiehui raivosta.

”Eiköhän se kannattais kuitenkin tehdä. Vähemmällä pääsette sillä tavalla”, totesi Koskela rauhallisesti. Lehto oli jonkin aikaa hiljaa, hartiat vihaisesta hengityksestä kohoillen, mutta luovutti lopulta vastentahtoisesti. ”No pestään sitten, saatana.”

”En mie kyl ala peseen vessoja jos en saa ees maistaa pizzaa, jonka omilla rahoillani ostin”, mutisi Rahikainen.

”No mä katon jos voin tehdä asialle jotain”, lupasi Koskela, ja siihen heidän oli tyydyttävä.

Pojat raahustivat lyötyinä mökkiinsä. Riitaoja heräsi heidän kolisteluunsa ja katsoi heitä yläpedistään silmät suurina, kuin pöllö puunoksalta.

”Missä te olitte?”

”Mitä se sulle kuuluu”, sanoi Lehto tylysti, mutta Rahikainen selitti: ”Meijän piti hakee vähän yöpalaa, mutta käry kävi ja Lammio pistää meijät orjatyöhön.”

Riitaoja näytti pelokkaalta kuullessaan Lammion nimen ja veti peiton korviinsa kuin yrittääkseen suojella itseään ankaralta apuopettajalta, vaikkei tämä ollut edes paikalla. Muutkin painuivat suoraan pehkuihin, koska kenelläkään ei ollut epäonnistuneen yöjuoksun jälkeen suuremmin intoa jäädä pelaamaan korttia tai jauhamaan paskaa.

**

Seuraavana päivänä kun aamun oppitunnin jälkeinen vapaa-aika koitti, tuomitut hakivat Mäkilältä, leirikeskuksen keittäjältä ja taloudenhoitajalta sangot, juuriharjat, pesuaineet ja kumihanskat. Hietanen oli nakitettu vahtimaan heitä, koska ohjaajien mielestä leiriläisten piti oppia olemaan vastuullisia ja toimimaan itsenäisesti.

Vessarakennus oli erillinen tönö vähän matkan päässä majoitusmökeistä, mutta siellä oli sentään juokseva vesi. Käsienpesupiste oli rakennuksen ulkopuolella.

”Jynssätkää ny ne pöntö ja lattia, seinil tuskin on nii väliä”, ohjeisti Hietanen.

Pojat kävivät töihin, Rahikainen hieman laiskasti ja pintapuolisesti harjaansa heilutellen ja mutisten itsekseen, Lehto vihaisesti jynssäten ja Määttä rauhalliseen tahtiin mutta tehokkaasti työskennellen.

Koko aamun ulkona oli ollut painostava ilma, ja vessarakennuksen pesun ollessa loppusuoralla Hietanen huomasi taivaanrannassa tummia pilviä. Ne vyöryivät horisontista yllättävän nopeasti ja pimensivät kohta auringon. Kuului pahaenteistä jyrinää. Ulkona olevat leiriläiset pakenivat mökkeihinsä.

”Ei helvetti poja, sielt taitaa tulla ukkone.”

Ukkonen sieltä todella tuli, ja varsin raju sellainen. Kun pilvet ehtivät heidän ylleen, ne päättivät vihdoin pudottaa painavan lastinsa, ja rankkasade iskeytyi maahan. Pilvissä välähteli ja jyrinä kuului suoraan yläpuolelta. Hietanen kiirehti sisään vessarakennukseen.

”Hitto, täytyy varmaan ootella tääl et se loppuu.”

”Meidänhän piti ottaa vielä toi käsienpesupiste”, totesi Lehto ja harppoi ulos pesuaine ja harja kourassa kastuen välittömästi läpimäräksi.

”Et oo tosissas”, sanoi Rahikainen vilkuillen huolestuneena synkänharmaata pilvimassaa, josta saattaisi iskeä salama millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

”Jos pelottaa niin jääkää vaan sinne kykkimään. Mä pesen nyt tän lavuaarin.”

Määttä kohautti olkapäitään ja seurasi Lehtoa. ”Voin mäkin oman osani tehdä. Eipähän tartte ottaa vettä hanasta, kun taivaalta tulee.”

Pakkohan Rahikaisen oli näyttää olevansa yhtä kova jätkä kuin muutkin, joten hänkin kipitti hartiat kyyryssä ulos sateeseen. Isosten mökin ovelle ilmestyi Koskela, joka huusi heille: ”Lopettakaa se kuuraaminen ja menkää sisälle!”

Lehdon päätä ei kuitenkaan käännetty, ja niin koko kolmikko pesi lavuaareja märkinä kuin uitetut koirat ukkosen jyristessä ympärillä. Hietanenkin tuli seisomaan ulos sateeseen solidaarisuuden merkkinä. Salamat välähtelivät enimmäkseen järven päällä, mutta yksi iski leirikeskusta ympäröivään metsään ja kaatoi puun hirveällä rysähdyksellä, joka säikäytti heidät kaikki. Urheasti he kuitenkin pesivät käsienpesupisteen loppuun ja juoksivat vasta sitten mökkiinsä.

Kolmen vettä valuvan pojan rämpiessä sisään ikkunan äärellä kirjan kanssa istuva Riitaoja näytti kovin huolestuneelta ja kyseli, olivatko he varmasti kunnossa. Lehtoa se tietenkin ärsytti, mutta Rahikainen vakuutteli, ehkä myös vähän itselleen, ettei heillä mitään hätää ollut eikä ollut edes pelottanut. Aatoskin oli tilanteen jäljiltä sellaisessa mielentilassa, että tavoistaan poiketen taputti Riitaojaa rauhoittavasti olalle.

”Ei tässä mitään.”

Riitaoja hymyili hämillään ja tämän silmät syttyivät loistamaan jo tuosta pienestä ystävällisestä eleestä. Lehto kääntyi vihaisen näköisenä poispäin ja alkoi kiskoa läpimärkiä vaatteita päältään. Myös Määttä ja Rahikainen rupesivat vaihtamaan vaatteita. Kaikki oli kastunut alushousuja myöten.

Aatos pystyi lähes tuntemaan, miten Riitaoja hohkasi vaivaantuneisuutta, kun mökissä oli kolme alastonta poikaa. Tiukasti tämä katsoi toiseen suuntaan ja hautasi kasvonsa kirjaansa.

Lounasaikaan mennessä ukonilma oli mennyt ohi. Pojat saivat sankarikohtelun astuessaan ruokasaliin, koska kaikki olivat tietysti kuulleet, että he olivat suorittaneet rangaistuksensa loppuun rankkasateesta ja ympärillä iskevistä salamoista huolimatta. Heille vislattiin ja lyötiin high fiveja, ja varsinkin Rahikainen otti suosiosta kaiken ilon irti. Lehto vain hymyili itsetietoisesti, kun taas Määttä ei tapansa mukaan tehnyt itsestään mitään numeroa.

Myöhemmin välipalalla he saivat huomata, että Koskela oli ilmeisesti onnistunut puhumaan ohjaajat ympäri, koska tavallisten leipien ja hedelmien lisäksi tarjolla oli yksi pieni pizzapala jokaiselle.


	2. Jäynää

Rokalla oli yllään kukallinen hame, rimpsuinen hartiahuivi ja harmaa peruukki, jotka saivat kumaran ryhdin ja kävelykepin kanssa hänet näyttämään melkein uskottavalta vanhalta mummolta. Tassu puolestaan oli pukeutunut slipoveriin, joka suuntaan sojottavaan valkoiseen tekopartaan ja koomisen suuriin silmälaseihin. Kun he astuivat käsikynkässä leirikeskuksen saliin, koko parikymmenpäinen yleisö remahti nauramaan – Lehtoa lukuun ottamatta, mutta koskas tämä olisi millekään nauranut. Aatoskin tyytyi vain hymähtämään näylle, vaikka olihan se aika koominen.

Parivaljakko istui vaivalloisesti alas vierekkäisille tuoleille, jotka oli asetettu ”näyttämölle” eli sille puolelle salia, jossa ei istunut teinejä lattiatyynyillä. Tuolien vieressä lattialla oli viltti, jonka tarkoitus oli kaikille vielä mysteeri. Rokka alkoi jutella narisevalla äänellä Tassulle, liioitellen murrettaan.

”Kuuleha Uolevi, mitä sie sanoisit jos myö vielä kerran tehtäis se?”

”Elä ny tuommosia ehottele Martta, eihän sitä nyt tässä iässä ennää…” Tassu katsoi Rokkaa epäuskoisena. ”Syänkohtaushan siinä tulis, tai lonkka menis sijooltaan.”

Yleisö alkoi päästä jyvälle sketsin teemasta ja Vanhala hihitti jo estottomasti. ”Khihi, sydänkohtaus…”

”No eihä myö nyt vielä niin vanhoja olla! Siekii nii vetreä ja komia poika vielä!” Rokka iski silmää.

”No emmie tiiä…” mutisi Tassu hämillään, kuitenkin vähän imarrellun näköisenä.

”Muistathan sie kuinka hurjia myö oltiin silloin nuorempana, aina menossa ja semmosella tahilla että heikompia olis hirvittäny!” 

Rahikainen vislasi yleisöstä ja sai porukan nauramaan.

”No oltiinha myö kieltämättä aika petoja…” Tassukin alkoi myöntyä. ”Mutta eihä myö nyt voija, mitä naapuritki sanois?”

”Laitetaan verhot kiinni niin kukkaan ei näje.”

”Ja eihä sitä semmosia kehtoo keskellä kirkasta päivää.”

”Männään tuonne peiton alle pimiään, kylhä myö sokkonaki osataan!”

Tassulta, tai siis Uolevilta, olivat ilmeisesti tekosyyt vihdoin loppuneet. ”Noh, jos mie nyt sitten vielä tämän kerran…” hän myöntyi.

Rokka virnisti ja veti Tassun perässään ylös tuolilta, lattialla lepäävän viltin luokse. Pojat ryömivät sen alle vaivalloisen näköisesti, vanhuksia kun olivat, ja möyrivät siellä hetken ennen kuin asettuivat.

”No mitenkäs se ny taas tehtiinkään? Viimosesta kerrasta on niin pitkä aika et enhä mie meinaa ennää muistaa”, Tassun ääni kuului viltin alta.

”Männään ensin oikeeseen asentoon.” Lisää möyrimistä ja epämääräistä ähkintää. ”Noin ikkään, ja sitten vaan annetaan männä! Kyllä se siitä lähtöö, lihasmuistista.”

Viltin alta alkoi kuulua hidasta, rytmikästä läpsettä.

”Just tuol tavalla! Voe tokkiinsa, tässähä tulloo ihan vanhat hyvät ajat mieleen”, kuului Rokan tyytyväinen, hieman hengästynyt ääni. ”Elä yhtään jarruttelo! Anna tulla Uolevi, lujempaa, lujempaa!”

Teinit hihittivät kuvitellessaan, mitä peiton alla mahtoi tapahtua. Läpsytyksen tahti kiihtyi ja viltin alta alkoi kuulua puuskutusta, kuin siellä olisi tehty suurempaakin urheilusuoritusta. Juuri sillä hetkellä Vera astui ovesta sisään ja katsoi järkyttyneen näköisenä epämääräisesti liikehtivää ja ääntelevää vilttimöykkyä.

”Mummo, pappa, mitä te oikein teette!?” Hän kiskaisi viltin pois, ja alta paljastui – yllätys yllätys – Rokka ja Tassu leikkimässä taputusleikkiä. Läpse oli kuulunut tosiinsa osuvista kämmenistä. 

Aatos nauroi sketsille muiden mukana, mutta ei varsinaisesti itse vitsin takia; loppuratkaisun hän oli arvannut pääpiirteissään jo esityksen puolivälissä. Häntä huvitti enemmän se, miten hyvin tuo sketsi sopi Rokalle ja Tassulle. Koko leirin ajan riparilaiset olivat nimittäin kuumeisesti miettineet, oliko tuo kaksikko yhdessä vai ei. Isospojat olivat kuin siamilaiset kaksoset, tulivat samassa paketissa eikä yhtä nähnyt ilman toista. Menivät varmaan vessaankin yhdessä ja pitivät toisiaan kädestä kiinni.

Leiriläisillä oli lukuisia teorioita heidän suhteestaan, ja Rahikainen oli jopa laittanut vedon pystyyn siitä, olivatko Rokka ja Tassu vain ystäviä vai poikaystäviä. Tietysti vedon ratkeamiseksi jälkimmäiseen suuntaan jonkun olisi saatava käsiinsä raskauttavia todisteita, tai useamman kuin yhden henkilön olisi nähtävä jotain, mikä varmistaisi asian. Jos mitään seurusteluun viittaavaa ei koko leirin aikana onnistuttaisi todistamaan, voittaisivat vedon ne, jotka uskoivat parivaljakon olevan vain epätavallisen läheisiä kaveruksia.

Tämän takia leiriläiset kiinnittivät aina huomiota siihen, jos Rokka ja Tassu tekivät jotain epäilyttävää. Monta kertaa he olivat jo olleet varmoja siitä, että nyt kaksikko oli livahtanut saunalle tai piharakennuksen nurkan taakse homostelemaan, mutta aina kun he olivat varjostaneet näitä, nämä olivat olleet tekemässä jotain täysin viatonta – aivan kuin tässä sketsissä.

Poistuessaan salista Tassun kanssa Rokka virnuili siihen malliin, että Aatos mietti, olivatko pojat itse tietoisia heitä ympäröivästä villistä spekulaatiosta ja trollasivat heitä tahallaan ruokkimalla epäilyksiä. Rokasta hän ei ainakaan yhtään ihmettelisi.

Iltaohjelma jatkui tavalliseen tapaan leikeillä, sketseillä ja lauluilla, eikä Aatos uhrannut sen enempää ajatuksia ”Sukalle”, kuten jotkut innokkaimmat parisuhde-teoriaa kannattavat tytöt näiden kahden hypoteettista suhdetta kutsuivat. Eipä sillä Aatokselle suuresti ollut väliä, olivatko symbioosissa elävät isoset todella pari vai eivät, hän ei ollut osallistunut vedonlyöntiin. Eikä asia varsinaisesti hänelle kuulunut muutenkaan. 

**

Iltaohjelman jälkeen oli hetki vapaa-aikaa ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Rahikainen viittilöi Määtälle kutsuvasti salin perältä. Hän oli kerännyt kokoon Lehdon, Hietasen, Vanhalan, Lahtisen ja Honkajoen ja ehdotti innokkaasti kuiskuttaen jäynää isosten mökkiin seuraavaksi aamuksi: he heräisivät aikaisin, hiipisivät mökkiin ja herättäisivät sen asukkaat Pornopolkan sulosävelillä – täydellä volyymilla tietysti. Seurakunnan ghettoblasterissa oli hyvät tehot ja bassot. Vanhala oli totta kai heti mukana ja sai hilpeällä innollaan Hietasen ja jopa tavallisesti kaikkeen kyrsiintyneesti suhtautuvan Lahtisen innostumaan asiasta. Honkajoki kaipasi kuitenkin hieman lisärohkaisua.

”En mä kehtaa vapaaehtoisesti lähteä pöllimään, tai siis lainaamaan ilman lupaa, seurakunnan kalustoa. Mut pitää pakottaa tai vähintäänkin painostaa mukaan käyttämällä ryhmäpainetta, kiristystä, lahjontaa, uhkailua tai jotain edellä mainittujen yhdistelmää.”

”Oot luuseri ja me pilkataan ja hyljeksitään sua jos et suostu”, sanoi Vanhala erittäin vakavalla äänellä ja naamalla onnistuen jopa olemaan hihittämättä.

”No se on sitten eri asia.”

Lehtokin tuntui pitävän ajatusta karusta äkkiherätyksestä huvittavana. ”Samapa tuo”, myöntyi Aatos muiden katsoessa häntä kysyvästi, ja se oli sillä selvä.

Pojat viivyttelivät päärakennuksen salissa kunnes se oli tyhjentynyt ja suuntasivat sitten sen sivupöydän luo, jolla seurakunnan mankkaa säilytettiin silloin kun sitä ei käytetty. Oli järkevämpää ottaa se yöksi heidän mökkiinsä kuin lähteä hakemaan sitä aamuyöllä päärakennukselta, jossa ohjaajat nukkuivat. Soitin oli iso ja painava, joten pojat vilkuilivat hetken toisiaan kuin odottaen vapaaehtoista. Katseet pysähtyivät Määttään, koska kaikki olivat jo huomanneet tämän hoitavan mukisematta kaikenlaiset nakit leirillä.

”Otanhan minä ghettoblasterin”, totesi Aatos ykskantaan ja nosti massiivisen soittimen olalleen.

He kiersivät mökeille rannan kautta, etteivät olisi jääneet kiinni mankan luvattomasta haltuunotosta. Määttä kantoi sen sisään heidän mökkiinsä, jossa Riitaoja oli jo käymässä nukkumaan valkoisessa, ylisuuressa pyjamassaan.

”Mitä te tolla teette? Eihän sitä soa ottaa iliman lupaa.” Riitaoja kuulosti hätääntyneeltä ollessaan näin epäsuorasti osallisena rikollisessa toiminnassa – jos joku ohjaajista huomaisi soittimen katoamisen ja se löytyisi heidän mökistään, Riitaojaa pidettäisiin osasyyllisenä, vähintäänkin koska ei ollut käräyttänyt mökkitovereitaan. 

”Myö meinattiin antaa isosille huomenaamulla sellanen herätys, että varmaan heräävät”, naurahti Rahikainen. ”Haluut sie tulla mukaan?”

Kysymys oli lähinnä kohtelias muodollisuus, sillä Riitaoja ei ollut aiemminkaan halunnut osallistua mihinkään jäynäntekoon. Poika pudistikin päätään silmäillen ghettoblasteria edelleen huolestuneen näköisenä ja kipusi sitten punkkaansa.

**

He olivat laittaneet herätyskellon soimaan kuudelta aamulla, ja Aatos nousi sen soidessa saman tien ylös. Mitä sitä turhaan jäädä vetelehtimään sänkyyn, tulisi vain kiusaus ruveta nukkumaan uudestaan. Lehtokin nousi pukemaan, mutta Rahikainen vain käänsi kylkeä ynisten jotain epämääräistä.

”Ylös sieltä senkin laiska paska, sunhan tää koko idea oli”, ärähti Lehto lopulta, kun Rahikainen ei näyttänyt mitään merkkejä sänkynsä lämmön jättämisestä.

Kiharapehkoaan haroen ja kirosanoja mutisten Rahikainen suoritti lopulta ylösnousemuksensa. Hänkin oli juuri saanut vaatteet päällensä, kun naapurin pojat kolistelivat sisään mökkiin. Väsyneinä mutta jäynäänsä jo etukäteen hihitellen porukka lähti ulos, mankka jälleen Määtän kannettavana.

Pojat suuntasivat isosten mökille tönien toisiaan aina kun joku puhui tai nauroi liian lujaa.

”Tavallisesti niin jumalaapelkäävät rippilapset ovat joutuneet pahuuden teille ja suunnittelevat julmaa täsmäiskua pahaa-aavistamattomien isosten pään menoksi”, kuiskutti Vanhala innoissaan. Ongelmana vain oli se, ettei Vanhala innostuessaan osannut kuiskata hiljaa vaan kähisi kovaan ääneen. 

”Turpa kiinni, sä herätät koko leirin”, sihahti Lehto.

He riisuivat kengät jo terassilla, jotta pääsisivät sisään herättämättä ketään tömistelemällä, ja Rahikainen avasi ulko-oven niin hiljaa kuin pystyi. He hiipivät eteiseen ja kerääntyivät isospoikien huoneen oven taakse. Toisessa huoneessa nukkuvat tytötkin kyllä heräisivät musiikkiin, mutta he pystyivät tekemään kunnon yllätyshyökkäyksen vain yhteen makuuhuoneeseen. Rahikainen oli tietenkin halunnut yllättää tyttöisoset, epäilemättä nähdäkseen vilauksia näistä alusvaatteisillaan, mutta Hietanen oli ollut ritarillisesti ja ehdottomasti sitä vastaan, ja lopulta oli päätetty mennä poikien huoneeseen.

Rahikaisen käsi oli ovenkahvalla ja Vanhalan sormi play-napilla. Äänenvoimakkuus ja bassot oli säädetty täysille. He pidättivät hengitystä, Lahtinen laski kuiskaten kolmeen. Kolmosella Vanhala painoi nappia, musiikki alkoi jytistä ja poikaporukka rynnisti sisään huoneeseen rymistellen ja huutaen.

”Rise and shine motherfuckers! Nyt polkataan!!!” hihkui Rahikainen.

Toisen kerrossängyn alapedissä nukkuva Mielonen ponnahti puoliunessa pystyyn ja löi päänsä hirveällä kolahduksella yläsängyn pohjaan, mikä sai pojat nauramaan riemukkaan vahingoniloisina – Mielonen kun oli heti Lammion jälkeen vähiten suosittu ”johtoportaan” jäsen. Hänen yläpuolellaan Koskela vain nousi rauhallisesti istumaan kuin äkillinen musiikin päälle rämähtäminen ei olisi yllättänyt häntä lainkaan. Rokka sen sijaan ampaisi pystyyn yläsängyssään silmät lautasina, mutta tajusi tilanteen nopeasti ja alkoi nauraa.

Tassun sänky Rokan alapuolella oli tyhjänä, mutta pojat ehtivät ihmetellä sitä vain hetken ennen kuin sängyn omistajan olinpaikka selvisi. Tämä nousi unisen näköisenä ja hiukset pörrössä esiin Rokan takaa. Suut loksahtelivat auki, kun pojat tajusivat, että Tassu ja Rokka olivat nukkuneet samassa punkassa, eikä kummallakaan ollut edes t-paitaa päällä.

Poikien mölinä oli katkennut kuin seinään, ja huoneessa olisi vallinnut hämmentynyt hiljaisuus, ellei mankasta olisi edelleen soinut tuutin täydeltä ” _Saata miesi mielimähän, nouse lempi liehumahan…_ ”

”Rokka mitä helvettiä?” Lehto kysyi kysymyksen, joka oli lähes kaikkien huulilla. Aatosta eivät toisten nukkumajärjestelyt juurikaan kiinnostaneet. Vedonlyöntiin osallistuneet sen sijaan halusivat kuulla vastauksen tähän kysymykseen. Joku väänsi volyymia hiljemmalle.

Aluksi Rokka ei tuntunut tajuavan, mitä Lehto oikein tarkoitti ja miksi kaikki olivat lopettaneet möykkäämisen. Sitten hän vilkaisi Tassua, joka oli jo siirtynyt takaisin vaakatasoon, kun mitään hengenhätää ei näyttänyt olevan, ja hänen silmänsä kirkastuivat, kun poikien suuren hämmästyksen aihe valkeni hänelle vihdoin. Kasvoille levisi vekkuli hymy, Rokan tavaramerkki. 

”Ai työ varmaan mietittekin, mitä tuo Tassu miun punkassa tekköö. No se on kuulkaa sellanen halinalle, että haluaisitte työkin nukkua sen vieressä jos tietäisitte!”

”Antti!” Tassun käsi läpsäisi Rokan olkapäätä ja tätä selvästi nauratti.

”Ja myöhän ollaan oltu koko ikämme naapureita, riparillakin punkattiin yhessä”, Rokka jatkoi aivan kuin naapureiden olisi yleensäkin tapana nukkua samassa sängyssä ja tämä olisi selittänyt kaiken. Poikien ilmeistä näki, että heidän mielestään se ei selittänyt yhtään mitään, mutta kukaan ei kai kehdannut ruveta tinkaamaan Rokalta parempaa selitystä.

Hetken he vain tönöttivät paikoillaan hämmentyneinä tästä yllättävästä käänteestä. Mielonen istui vielä sängyssään ja hieroi otsaansa äreänä jupisten, mutta Koskela oli tuhinasta päätellen jo nukahtanut uudestaan musiikista huolimatta. Kohta tyttöisosten huoneesta kuitenkin ilmestyi vihaisen näköinen mutta selvästi samaan aikaan huvittunut Lyyti, Rahikaisen harmiksi melko peittävässä yöpuvussa.

”Nyt se musiikki pois ja takas mökkeihinne ku olisitte jo! Herätykseen on vielä puoltoista tuntia.”

Pojat tottelivat kiltisti – tai no, Lehto kiukkuisesti silmiään kaventaen, mutta totteli kuitenkin. Jäynähän oli jo onnistuneesti suoritettu, ei heillä ollut enää mitään tekemistä siellä. Hekotellen ja ylävitosia heitellen lössi lähti pukemaan kenkiään.

Kukaan ei ollut ottanut ghettoblasteria, joten viimeiseksi huoneeseen jäänyt Määttä huokaisi, napsautti soittimesta virran pois ja heitti sen taas kerran olalleen. Hymähtäen itsekseen hän mietti, saisivatko vedonlyöjät ja salaliittoteoreetikot koskaan selvitettyä Rokan ja Tassun suhteen mysteeriä.

Ovensuusta Aatos vilkaisi vielä sattumalta kerrossänkyyn päin, josta Rokka virnisti ja iski hänelle silmää.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mielosen head bonk oli rangaistus niistä koirantappohommista canonissa. Fuck that guy!


	3. Kuinka hiljentää Lahtinen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä on nyt tätä pari vuotta sitten kirjoitettua teinilaattasöpöilyä, jonka myötä tarina on periaatteessa valmis. Olisi kiva kuulla jos tämän "uuden" osankin joku lukaisee. Eihän sitä tiedä vaikka löytyisi joskus tarpeeksi paljon motia kirjoittaa se Lehto/Riitis-luku, joka tähän väliin piti tulla, jos kysyntää olisi!

Aatos Armas Määtällä oli tapana ottaa mukisematta vastaan, mitä elämä hänelle sattui heittämään. Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan olisi arvannut, että hänen viidentenätoista kesänään se viskaisi häntä pienellä – tai no, Määttää viisitoista senttiä pidemmällä, mutta se nyt ei ollut mikään saavutus – vihaisella sosialistilla. 

Aatos ei tiennyt, miksi Lahtinen oli leirin alussa alkanut puhua erityisesti juuri hänelle. Ehkä se johtui vain siitä, että hän oli ainoa, joka jaksoi kuunnella pojan juttuja eikä yrittänyt vaihtaa puheenaihetta. Ei Aatoksella ollut niin suurta tarvetta puhua omista asioistaan; hän kuunteli ihan mielellään, mitä toisella oli sanottavana. Lahtinen puhui monista sellaisista asioista, joita Aatos ei ollut tullut ajatelleeksikaan, ja hän mietti niitä usein itsekseen iltaisin punkassaan.

Hän mietti usein myös Lahtista, jolla tuntui aina olevan mielipide kaikkeen. Yleensä se manifestoitui perusteellisena analyysinä siitä, miten huonosti kaikki enimmäkseen oli. Pojan jatkuva negatiivisuus sai jotkut välttelemään tämän seuraa, ja Määttä saattoi nähdä, miten sellainen voisi laskea herkempien mielialaa. Hänestä kuitenkin tuntui, että se oli vain Lahtisen tapa olla ja ajatella. Siinä missä jotkut juttelivat säästä, Lahtinen valitti kapitalismista tai liian mauttomasta puurosta. Tai säästä, jossa siinäkin oli yleensä aina _jotain_ pielessä. Hän valitti, vaikka olisi oikeastaan ollut ihan hyvällä tuulella. “Lämpimikseen”, sitä olisi voinut luonnehtia.

Aatoksen mielestä oli oikeastaan aika sympaattista, miten palavasti hänen ikäisensä poika pystyi vihaamaan markkinataloutta, oikeistoporvareita ja kaikenlaista riistoa ja epäoikeudenmukaisuutta. Siinä oli jotain pikkuvanhaa ja vähän hassua, mutta silti kunnioitettavaa asialle omistautumista. 

Oli myös aika suloista, miten Lahtisen huulet mutristuivat ja kulmat kurtistuivat tämän ollessa tyytymätön johonkin, mikä oli noin 90 prosenttia valveillaoloajasta. Määtästä oli joskus hauska vain katsella toista, kun tämä piti palopuheitaan. Välillä hän sanoi itsekin jotain, ja Lahtinen kuunteli aina tarkkaan.

Joskus olisi kuitenkin ollut mukava olla ihan vain hiljaa. Ei Lahtisen puhetulva häntä koskaan tosissaan häirinnyt, mutta Aatos osasi arvostaa myös hiljaisuutta. Hän kehittikin mielessään itselleen pienen leikin nimeltä ”Kuinka hiljentää Lahtinen”. Jos he olivat kaksin jossain, hän odotti sopivaa taukoa pojan tilityksessä ja teki sitten jotain yllättävää, jolla sai toisen hämmentymään sen verran, ettei tämä muistanut heti jatkaa juttuaan. Se alkoi pienistä asioista, kuten Lahtisen tökkäämisestä kevyesti sormella poskeen tai tämän hiusten pörröttämisestä. 

Se toimikin hyvin, Lahtinen räpytteli yleensä hetken silmiään yllättyneenä ja unohti jopa joskus vähäksi aikaa, mistä oli ollut puhumassa. Hiljaiset hetket eivät kuitenkaan ikinä kestäneet kovin kauaa, ja Määtän kunnianhimo alkoi nostaa päätään. Ja kai jokin muukin siinä samalla. 

Seuraavan kerran kun Lahtinen oli päässyt hyvään vauhtiin monologissa aiheesta, miten kommunismi varmasti toimisi, jos sen periaatteita oikeasti toteutettaisiin eikä joku ahne diktaattori olisi käyttämässä systeemiä hyväkseen, Aatos päätti viedä leikkinsä seuraavalle tasolle. He istuivat vierekkäin laiturilla, josta oli tullut jossain vaiheessa heidän paikkansa. Uimassa sai käydä vain tiettyinä aikoina ohjaajien valvovan silmän alla, joten rannassa ei muulloin yleensä ollut porukkaa. Nytkin toiset olivat varmaan istuskelemassa päärakennuksen pihalla tai pelaamassa pallokentällä, joten he olivat kaksin.

Kun Lahtinen veti henkeä pitkän ja polveilevan argumentin päätteeksi, Aatos vetäisi myös nopeasti happea keuhkoihinsa ja yritti olla ajattelematta liikoja, ettei ehtisi jänistää. Nyt. Katsomatta edes Lahtiseen päin hän otti tämän käden omaansa. Täysin kasuaalisti, kuin se olisi ollut aivan normaalia heille.

Ja se toimi. Lahtisen “ja siis itse asiassa” jäi kesken, ja hän katsoi hämmästyneenä vasenta kättään, josta Määtän käsi piti kiinni. Ei puristanut tai hypistellyt, piti vain vakaasti ja varmasti. 

Aatos yritti olla pidättämättä hengitystään ja näyttämättä mitään kasvoillaan. Ei hän olisi sitä itselleenkään myöntänyt, mutta häntä pelotti vähän. Mitä jos Lahtinen suuttuisi tai pelästyisi eikä enää haluaisi puhua hänelle? Aatos kertoi itselleen, että väliäkö tuolla, sama se, ei hän siinä tapauksessa toisen seuraa tahtoisikaan. Mutta ei hän silti halunnut niin tapahtuvan. Jostain syystä sillä oli alkanut olla väliä hänelle. Lahtisella oli alkanut olla väliä hänelle. 

Mutta Lahtinen ei ollut vihainen eikä pelästynyt – kai, Aatos ei uskaltanut vilkaista vaan piti katseensa tiukasti horisontissa. Ainakaan toinen ei ollut vetänyt kättään pois. Johtui se sitten hämmennyksestä tai jostain muusta, hän ei liikahtanutkaan. Eikä sanonut sanakaan. 

He istuivat siinä laiturilla käsi kädessä hiljaa, järven tyyntä selkää katsellen. Ajantaju katosi, Määtästä se olisi voinut olla yhtä hyvin kymmenen minuuttia kuin kaksi tuntia. Kun Lahtinen lopulta puhui, hänen äänensä oli pehmeä. 

”Ne varmaan ihmettelee, missä me ollaan.”  
”Antaa ihmetellä.”

Ja niin he istuivat vielä hyvän tovin, kunnes aurinko alkoi hivellä puiden latvoja vastarannalla. 

”Taitaa olla päivällisaika kohta”, Määttä totesi. Pian joku varmasti jo tulisi etsimään heitä. 

Hän irrotti otteensa Lahtisen kädestä, nousi niine hyvineen pystyyn ja lähti kävelemään rantaa kohti. Hän kuuli toisen seuraavan perässä. Aatoksen oikea käsi tuntui kumman tyhjältä, mutta Lahtisen käden lämpö hehkui siinä vielä pitkään. 

He eivät puhuneet sen päiväisestä. Mitäpä siinä olisi ollut puhuttavaa, hehän olivat vain istuneet sanomatta tai tekemättä mitään. Mutta siitä eteenpäin oli kuin heidän käsiensä välille olisi solmittu näkymätön lanka, kuin yhteinen salaisuus. Hiljainen ymmärrys, joka sitoi heidät toisiinsa, vaikka he olisivat olleet vastakkaisilla puolilla ruokasalia tai omissa mökeissään keskiyöllä kun uni tuli hitaasti. 

Leirin toiseksi viimeisenä päivänä he istuivat taas laiturilla, varmaan viimeistä kertaa koska huomenna pakkaaminen veisi kaiken vapaa-ajan. Aatos tiesi, että tämä olisi ehkä hänen viimeinen mahdollisuutensa leikkiä pientä leikkiään. Tai ei hän sitä enää leikkinä ajatellut; se kuulosti vähän liikaa _peliltä_ , eikä Määtän poika sellaisia pelannut. Mutta jos hän ei nyt uskaltaisi, hän ei ehkä enää koskaan pääsisi kuuntelemaan Lahtisen ääntä, tai tämän hiljaisuutta. Seitinohut lanka heidän välillään voisi katketa, kun molemmat palaisivat omiin elämiinsä, eivätkä he vuoden päästä enää muistaisi, miltä toisen käsi oli tuntunut omassa.

Siispä kun Lahtinen oli pitämässä kiihkeää luentoa järjestäytyneen uskonnon vaaroista, Aatos otti häntä päättäväisesti leuasta kiinni, käänsi itseään kohti ja painoi huulensa pehmeästi toisen huulia vasten. 

Eikä Lahtinen ehtinyt sen jälkeen sanomaan mitään ihan vähään aikaan.


End file.
